


Civil Spider

by Infinite_J



Series: Age of Spiderverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Civil War Team Captain America, F/M, Possible Miles Appearance, The Raft Prison (Marvel), older Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: Events continued from my previous story, Age of Spider. It's been well over a year since the events of Sokovia and after a mission gone wrong in Lagos Secretary Ross comes down on the Avengers hard. The team is split and no matter how hard Peter tries to not take sides between both his mentors and the closest thing he has to a family ultimately he has to choose.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Age of Spiderverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203500
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62
Collections: Age of Spiderverse





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you shouldn't you be on that mission with the Avengers?" Peter sighed as Ned asked this for the fifth time.

"Nah, I wasn't really needed. Besides I can't neglect my job here, Ned."

"I know, I know. It just feels like an Avengers mission trumps basic patrol and a testing of our program."

"Ned, trust me. I asked them they said they'd be fine. You know that patrol is just as important as well as testing this program. We've got to finish it so I can finish the report for Tony. This is one of my last bigger projects for this year, the rest are reports and smaller easier projects." Peter tells Ned as he reached the top of Avengers tower. "Okay I'm up on top of the tower. Let's take this for a test run, you ready Ned?

"Yup Pete. Here on stand-by incase she malfunctions on the police scanner system and to take notes on the test. Ready when you are Pete." Ned confirms for Peter over comms. Peter was glad to have Ned still be his guy in the chair. Ned helps him keep grounded sometimes since his life was all Avengers and projects with Tony and patrolling. Ned made sure Peter took a break when he needed it.

"Okay, I'm about to start the system." He waits a moment as he looked over his city. "Activate System: Scarlet. Scarlet? Are you there?"

"Right here, Mr. Parker"

"Good. Initial start up looks like it's gone well." Peter hears Ned typing down their interaction. He could hear both Peter and Scarlet talking, "Did you integrate into my HUD okay?"

"Well enough, Sir. There might be a few tweaks still between the transfer from your computer to the suit."

"Run a full diagnostic on the suits systems." 

"Running now."

"Ned, make sure to take note on her speech so we can compare it to the last test. She sounds much better this time." Peter heard Ned typing that out as he spoke."

"All systems running fine."

"Ned can you confirm the diagnostic check."

"All good Pete."

"Are you going on patrol now sir?" Scarlet asks.

"Yep, this is your first field test. Lets see if my hardwork-"

"Ahem!"

"Our hardwork payed off. Ready Scarlet?" Peter rolled his eyes at Ned even though he couldn't see it.

"When you are, sir."

"Then let's go." He leans backwards and slowly falls off the top of the tower, momentum building up as he got closer and closer to the ground before he shot out a web last minute and used the momentum to send him further into the city. "How does it feel to be swinging in the city with me Scarlet?"

"I don't believe I have an opinion, Sir."

"Come on, you must prefer it over the lab?" Peter asks with a chuckle.

"I suppose it is better. Why are you asking me, Sir?"

"You are designed to learn and adapt. The more you experience and the more you learn the smarter and more intuitive you become. My hope is the less I treat you as a program and more of a living being you'll develop quicker."

"I... understand. What is my purpose, Sir?"

"Please call me Peter, Scarlet. I may be your creator and boss but please call me Peter, you'll make me feel old."

"Okay... Peter. What is my purpose."

"My mentor had his own assistant like you named Jarvis. I wanted to create my own, you are designed to help me out. Jarvis always seemed to be there for Tony and Jarvis sometimes seemed more human and alive than I think some people gave him credit for. My hope is for you to grow and thrive, to become as close to human as possible."

"What happened to this 'Jarvis'?"

"He's... gone now. Well not gone but he's not what he used to be."

"I see. There's a robbery taking place two blocks east, Peter." 

"Thank you, Scarlet. It seems the police scanner function works well."

"Yep can confirmed there's a robbery taking place." Ned tells him over comms. He then starts to mutter to himself not particularly talking to Peter but just make a note to himself, "might need to tweak it, she was slightly slow on the detection but that maybe be because you were talking to her."

"Why is my name Scarlet." Scarlet suddenly asks as Peter arrived on the scene.

"I'm pleased you asked. That shows some more awareness." Peter heard the quick typing of Ned as he takes out one of the armed robbers. "It's the favourite colour of someone special to me. She was the inspiration for your original design." Peter took a breath as he focused on the robbery, he swing kicked two into each other before webbing them to the wall. "I used my brain waves to create you base thought process, but I also scanned Ned and hers so you wouldn't think exactly like I do, I'm a little self destructive sometimes. Anyway," He kicks another robber into their getaway car and webbed him to the wheel, I programmed you to have her voice," Peter took a moment to finish webbing up the criminals before continuing talking to Scarlet, "You are mainly designed off my brain waves, maybe like 70% while Ned and Wanda. Ned is your other creator, well... I say other creator, he's more like an 'uncle'."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding Ned! I used their brain patterns when programming you so you won't think exactly the way I do. I'm hoping this leads you to question things and see them differently to me."

"I think I understand. This special someone, Wanda, do you love her Peter?"

"Very much so, Scarlet. Love is a very complicated thing and I've loved and lost a lot Scarlet and I honestly don't think I can bare to lose her. It might break me this time." Ned's typing slowed to a stop for a moment as Peter said this. Peter knew Ned worried for him sometimes, Ned has been there since Uncle Ben died and he's watched as Peter has lost time and time again.

"But why put yourself in that situation? Surely not loving her is the safer and more logical option."

"Yes that is the more logical option but you can't help who you love Scarlet. That's the human experience, free will and emotions are what make us who we are. It may not seem logical but it makes me happy, Scarlet. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Peter, I believe I do. Thank you, Sir."

"For what?"

"For creating me of course. I hope I become what you want me to be."

"Me too Scarlet, me too." They continued the patrol and Scarlet seemed to be running perfectly, Peter made sure he done a full patrol because he knew he'd be back at the compound in Upstate New York again very soon. He wouldn't go as much if the other heroes of New York didn't exist however he still didn't want to leave the city in only their hands, it would feel like he was pushing his responsibility aside. But he had made some better connections with the other heroes, they had a little network where they passed on information or in Peter's case if he had to leave abruptly he'd pass on his case to one of the other heroes like Daredevil, Luke Cage or that new duo Cloak and Dagger that Peter wouldn't say he was mentoring but almost was. He checked in on them when ever he could. They were young, not as young as hew as when he started but still young so he made sure they knew the heroes would always help out if they needed them. "So Ned, what you been doing, I feel like with all the Spider-Maning, Avenging and my stuff with Tony we have really caught up like normal."

"Not a lot. I started this mentorship thing. I'm mentoring these two high schoolers you'd like them. They're like a mini version of us."

"Oh yeah what are their names?"

"Genki and Mi-"

"Sir, an alert has been sent. The Avengers want you back at the compound."Scarlet informs him. Peter checked the time, the mission must be over if they want him back."

"Okay I'll just finish up-"

"Actually Pete, you should go now. Scarlet bring up the news for Peter."

"Right away." The news reporter started speaking into Peters ears and small video played at the corner of Peter's HUD. The video panned around a burning building and the tagline read 'Catastrophe in Lagos, Avengers Fault?' and Peters eye grew wide.

"Yeah I gotta go." Peter swag towards the tower as quickly as possible. "Scarlet, time to see if your connection is clear to the the severs. I need you to get my cycle ready."

"Right away sir. Connection is clear."

"Good. Maker sure it is gassed up and the web fluid is loaded then get it to the helipad."

"Right away Peter. It should be there when you reach the tower." Peter swag as fast as possible, he was on the opposite end of the city when the alert came in, he was pushing himself to the limit, making rookie mistakes while swinging because of how fast he was going. 

"Pete, you need to calm down. You can't get to the team if you injured yourself from reckless swinging." Ned voice came over the comms.

"I know man, I know. I'm just worried about them... about her."

"I know Pete." Peter finally made it to the tower and there it was sitting on the helipad waiting for him. The Spider-Cycle. A tech and modded out motorcycle that he and Tony worked on recently as one of his projects, he used it to get back and forth between Stark Tower and Avengers compound. 

"Scarlet are you connected to the cycle."

"Yes, connection between the suit and Spider-Cycle is clear. All systems are working, running calculations on how long it will take us to get there and the east route." Scarlet informs him as he jumped on the bike. "Done, you'll see on your HUD the planned route."

"Good job Scarlet. Let's go." Peter revved up the engine before launching the bike off the helipad. "Fire web line... now!" Scarlet activated the built in webshooter, much large versions of the ones Peter normal used. It shot a large web line between the tower and another building near by which the bike rode down on. "I'm coming Wanda."

* * *

Peter pulled into the garage of the Avengers compound where some of Tony's robots took care of valeting and cleaning it. He rushed through the compound to the Avengers common area where he found Steve sitting watching the news, King T'Chaka of Wakanda was talking when Peter walked in. 

"-but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all." Steve moves to grab the remote and pauses the broadcast.

"You can't blame yourself, Steve." Steve didn't even turn to look at Peter, he just tilted his head to the side slightly to acknowledge him.

"I should've clocked that bomb vest before Wanda had to deal with it. I... froze"

"Why did you freeze?"

"Rumlow, he said 'Bucky'... all of a sudden I was a this 16 year old kid again and then people died."

"Steve, you can't blame yourself. He knew how to get to you, he exploited a weakness. It's what the bad guys do," Peter rested a hand on his mentors shoulder, "look you're gonna beat yourself up no matter what I say and I'm going to beat myself up for not coming along and Wanda will beat herself up for not being able to contain the explosion longer. But it no ones fault in the end but the bad guys. We save who we can, but-"

"- that doesn't mean everybody'. Peggy used to say that to me a lot. I was about to go tell Wanda that.'

"Peggy? Peggy Carter?"

"Yeah she used to say that exact same thing to me during the war."

"It was something my Aunt and Uncle would say. She was a nurse and he and my dad grew up in a military family. My Grandma's maiden name is actually Carter. Maybe I'm some distant cousin to Peggy." Peter chuckled a little and gave Steve another small pat on the shoulder, "I'm going to go check on Wanda." Steve gave him a small nod before Peter left him and walked towards Wanda's room where he could hear the news play. He enters the room and grabbed the remote and turned it off as the news caster was in mid sentence about Wanda. "You really should stop watching so much tv. Bad for your eyes." He tries to joke with her but she wasn't having it.

"Don't try to make me laugh Peter," she refused to look at him, "it was my fault."

"No it wasn't-"

"Turn the TV back on, they're being very specific."

"Because that is what the news does. It's toxic crap meant to scare people otherwise no one would watch it. They want someone to blame-

"And I am to blame." She cut him off again.

"If anyone did the time to look into it they would see you are not to blame. I saw the footage, I've read the eye witness accounts. Just as many, maybe even more people would have died if you didn't do what you did."

"But-"

"But nothing! You stopped an ongoing explosion for as long as you could have and tried to get it into the sky away from everyone. You did nothing wrong but tried to protect people." He moved into the room and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "I've been doing this nearly nine year Wanda, in this line of work we try to protect everyone... but the reality is we can't save everyone. Look you're going to blame yourself for it, Steve will blame himself for it, I'll blame myself for not being there to help out. But we can't let that feeling spiral because if we stop the next time this happens... many more people could die." Wanda took her head off his should and turned her head to him.

"Thank you, Peter."

"It's what I'm here for." Peter leans in and gives Wanda a kiss when Vision appeared phasing through the wall.

"Vis! We talked about this." Wanda scolds him.

Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that..." He tells them as he gestures at the door. " Captain Rogers wished for me to inform you that Mr. Stark was arriving.

"Thanks Vis. We'll be right down." Peter tells him giving him a nod.

"I'll... use the door. Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest." Vision tells them as he moves for the door.

"Any idea who?"

"The Secretary of State."


	2. Chapter 2

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some ...who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asks.

"How about 'dangerous'? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Ross activates a screen behind him and news footage from past Avengers and SHIELD matters flash on the screen as he speaks.

"New York." A Chitauri leviathan appeared on the screen followed by terrified citizens, a soldier firing a gun and The Hulk smashing into a building and sends a dust cloud to engulf the camera. Rhodey looks regretful as he glances behind him at Natasha. "Washington DC." The next clip was the three Insight helicarriers firing on each other, the destroyed Triskelion, a helicarrier crashing into the Potomac and throwing up a massive wave, engulfing citizens and the camera. Sam looked down at this.

"You realise The Avengers were a response to the invasion, not the cause right? And the incident in Washington DC was 1. Not an Avengers incident and 2. the people involved were stopping a terrorist organisation that was in control of a Government agency. That incident saved millions of people! You're argument is already flimsy-"

"Peter." Steve says firmly to him. Peter closes his mouth for now.

"Sokovia."Terrified citizens appeared on the screen, running for their lives. The clip showed the city rising and a building falling over. Wanda stares at the screen intently, as does Tony. Peter found this ridiculous and incredibly insensitive to show.

"Is showing that necessary?!" Peter looks to the others for help but they stayed quiet.

"Lagos." Ross continued ignoring Peter. The screen showed the burning building, paramedics moving a body and a dead girl. Wanda is particularly affected by the footage from Lagos. Peter notices that Steve sees this and finally intervenes before Peter could. 

"Okay. That's enough." He tells Ross who nods to an aide and the images disappear.

"For the past four years the Avengers have operated with unlimited power and no supervision. This is an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross places a thick document on the desk and passes it to Wanda. She picks it up, then slides it to Rhodey after he gestured that he wanted to give it a look, "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries . . . it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

Secretary Ross: Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Steve looks up and meets Ross's eyes.

"You mean a Demi-god not of this world? or a man who's always just wanted to be left alone and hasn't been seen since he helped stop Ultron? And the Hulk, a creature **you** helped to create Secretary Ross?" Ross turns to look at Peter as he glared at the man, "I've read up on you Ross. You're the one who rekindled 'Project Rebirth' and you tried to force Banner to be a weapon for the US government. Think about all the people **you** put in danger by hunting Bruce down after **you** made him a fugitive. **You** created the Abomination because you just had to have Banner."

"What is your point Mr. Parker." Peter still didn't like the fact that this guy knew who he really was but Steve and Tony both convinced him it was for the best that some other people knew. Peter knew now he should've stuck to his gut.

"My point is the incident with any Avengers involved were them trying to save people for the greater good. **You** put people in danger for your own selfish reasons. You are a hypocrite Secretary Ross."

"If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground. I did make those... mistakes. "Peter scoffs at this. "But I'm trying to make sure none of this happens again."

"So, there are contingencies."

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Steve glances at Tony. "Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

"Then you retire."

* * *

 **"** Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour, which is one more than you have."

 **"** So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam fires back at Rhodey.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.'"

 **"** How long are you going to play both sides?"

 **"** I have an equation." Vision says interrupting their debate.

 **"** Oh, this will clear it up."

 **"** In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.

 **"** Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks confused.

 **"** I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed without consideration.

"Boom." Rhodey slightly boasts in Sams face. Tony is lying on the couch, one hand over his face. As Natasha starts to speak he removes the hand to look at her.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal"

 **"** It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve states.

"Boy, you know me so well." He gets up and winces, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He tells them as he walks to the kitchen to get mug. "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort," he looks into the sink as he grabs a mug, "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" He then puts his phone in a basket and taps it. The phone projects an image of a smiling young man. Tony looks down, then back up and being the drama queen he is pretends to notice the picture for the first time. **"** Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." This hot every one as Tony's voice was a little more intense as he spoke. "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve tells him

 **"** Who said we're giving up?" Tony asks.

 **"** We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames."

 **"** I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the _United Nations_ we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA." Rhodey tells him.

 **"** No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

 **"** That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realised what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing."

"I'm sorry Tony but you had issues shutting it down because of some jackass who had his own agenda," Tony looks at Peter, his face asking for him to get to his point, "my point is Steve's right. People have their own personal agendas. Especially government officials, politicians and big company business people."

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

 **"** If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to_ us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

"Not _us,_ Tony. It is specifically to regulate enhanced humans. Only enhanced people in this room are Steve, Wanda and I." Peter points out to them.

 **"** You're saying they'll come for me. For us." Wanda states.

"The hell they will." Wanda looks at Peter. "They won't come near you."

"We would protect you, We would protect each other." Vision agrees with Peter.

"I know plenty of enhanced Heroes, there's basically a bloody school of them in the New York. These Accords will come for them next because the US government goes too far! They will try to make every enhanced, every mutate and mutant sign and people like Secretary Ross will try to use them as weapons."

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha says to them and Tony looks at her extremely surprised as did Peter. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asks cutting her off.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made... some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

"Oh, I want to take it back now."

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed--I win." Steve's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out to check it. Peter watches as Steve faces falls slightly.

"I have to go." Steve gets up sharply, drops the Accords on the coffee table and they all watch him leave before returning to their normal day thinking over the Accords. Peter was going to spend some time with Wanda, being forced to watch two of the worst things in her life is awful and he wanted to make sure she was okay. They got up to leave together when Tony stopped him.

"Peter a word." Tony asks and Peter nods and tells Wanda he will meet her in her room. "You were pretty aggressive with Ross. I just want to make sure you're good."

"I'm fine. Really. I just don't like the guy Tony. The arguments he was making were so invalid and just watching him say those things, making Wanda relive the worst days of her life. It made my blood boil."

"Kid I've never seen you so angry at anyone. Theres more to this."

"Tony, when the Hulk fought the Abomination it was in Harlem. I saw the damage and casualties that it caused and Ross is to blame. He is a hypocrite and the fact he walks in here and tells us we need to be kept in check makes me angry."

"Okay, kid. I get it. But I need to know," Tony takes a pause to make sure Peter saw he was serious, "I need to know where you stand on the Accords. Are you going to sign."

"Tony I don't think I can. And it's not to spite Ross." Peter tells him as Tony sighs, "Tony, this thing will stop me from patrolling New York regularly. A panel will decided if I need to be out there on the street patrolling and they will vote no and say 'the police can handle it', which you and I both know they can't." Tony takes a seat and rubs his forehead. "If everyone agrees I'll sign, but for now I can't." Peter turns to leave but decides to make say one last thing to Tony. "I know you feel guilty about Sokovia, about Ultron. But don't let that guilt consume you and blind you. Make sure you actually agree with this because I bet if you reread the Accords as the man who didn't create Ultron you'd have some issues with it." And with that being said Peter left Tony to think on that and Peter joined his girlfriend in her room.

* * *

"How is your project going?" Wanda asks as she plays with Peter's hair in her lap.

"Really good. I think she's basically finished." He tells her, "Probably a few tweaks but she really engaged in conversation as well as asking me questions about why I created her and where her name came from. It was brilliant." 

"That's wonderful Peter." She smiles at hime but he can tell there's something on her mind. He looked into her eyes and raised his arm to cup her cheek and stroke it with his thumb softly, she pushed into his hand enjoying it being there.

"What's on your mind?"

"I... don't know how I feel about all of this."

"I know sweetie. But don't worry, if they come for you they'll have to go through me."

"I love you." She says softly.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually be doing a story of moments between age of spider and this story. So we can see Wanda and Peters relationship develop and how he grows close to the other avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter opened his eyes slowly as the sunshines through the blinds covering window, Peter looked to Wanda who was already awake watching one of her favourite shows, 'The Dick Van Dyke Show'. "Morning." He yawns as he sits up in the bed.

"Morning, sleepy head. You better get up soon or you'll be late." She tells him.

"I should stay. Tony will understand why the report is late he's busy already and I can get the other heroes to be on extra alert since I won't be there. I can cancel on-"

"You will not cancel, you told Ned you would meet them now that the Accords meeting was over. Peter Parker you better keep that promise, those boys want to meet you."

"But-" She cut him off.

"No buts! They're excited to meet you. I will be fine, you can come back tomorrow." Peter groans at her as he rolls out of bed. 

"I think they'll be disappointed with me, I'm not at all interesting." That's when Peter felt a pillow hit him in the head.

"Hey! Watch what you say about my boyfriend."

"Fine, I'm amazing." He responds sarcastically, Wanda had gotten up at this point and walked over to him and she gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes you are. Now go before I do let you stay. Make sure you say bye to Vision and Nat." 

"I will..." He says giving her one last kiss before leaving her room. He went into his room first and put on his suit then some normal clothes over it, he went to find Vision and Nat. Vision was watching the news when Peter entered the common area. "Hey Vis, I'm heading back to Manhatten. I should be back tomorrow." Vision paused the news and turns to Peter.

"Thank you for letting me know Peter. Will you be back early or late tomorrow?"

"Probably late knowing me. That's why I'm leaving now so it won't be two days." Peter looks around the common area before turning back to Vision, "Any idea where Nat is?"

"Miss Romanov left early this morning on a flight to London, she did not say what business she had there."

"Ah okay, I'll give her a call later." Peter turns to leave but remembers something else he warned to ask Vision," hey Vis, can you keep an eye on Wanda? It's been a rough few days."

"Of course Peter."

"Thanks Vis, can always count on you."

"Peter... I take it you still won't be signing?"

"I can't right now Vis, it just goes against everything I believe in and I don't trust it."

"That is understandable. I believe there is no right decision here, we can only do what we feel is best." Peter gave Vision a nod after he said this then made his way to the garage where his Spider-Cycle. He pressed an earpiece into his ear before sliding on his watch that was connected to his bike and suit. 

"Scarlet, turn the cycle to incognito mode. I'm travelling back as Peter and not Spidey." 

"Right away, Sir." The cycle slowly started to change its appearance becoming less bulky as the armour plating disappeared and the bike became a Harley-Davidson. "Where are we travelling today?"

"Ned's apartment, plan the fastest route. Streets only no web-line." He put on some sunglasses that showed what his HUD would normally show him. Something Tony came up with them and the watch for him. "Oh and turn off any alerts about the Avengers or the Accords in the news. I need to focus once I get to Ned's"

"On it, Sir." He hops on the bike and he heads for the city to meet Ned's mentee's, Genke and Miles. Both apparently were very excited to meet him because he was a student of Tony's and Ned had obviously bragged to them he had met THE Tony Stark because of Peter. They instantly demanded proof which he showed willingly an image of Ned, Peter and Tony working in the lab. Once they saw this they begged for him to meet Tony which he reluctantly had to tell them Tony was far too busy, so they asked if Peter was free. Ned asked that night and Peter said he'd drop by the next day since he had to go back anyway, they would work on finishing the report before going to meet them at the coffee shop near their high school.

* * *

"Okay that should do it, if you just send me those progress charts I can send this to Tony for him to read later this week."

"And... sent." 

"Awesome, I'll leave a note for him to get a holographic image of Scarlets consciousness to put on the cover." Peter tells Ned as he hits send on their report on Scarlet. Peter spins in his chair to turn to Ned who was sitting on his bed with is laptop in his hand. "How long till we need to meet Miles and Genke?"

"An hour, we need to get down to the Lower East Side."

"Ah okay. Am I giving you a lift?"

"Nah, I'll hitch a ride with my Mom. She's heading to Brooklyn to see my cousins."

"Alright cool." Peter gets up to stretch, they had been finishing the report for over two hours and Peter hadn't left that chair once. "Scarlet plan the route for to the coffee shop- What's the name of the place?"

"It's the 'Coffee Bean'." 

"Isn't that near ESU? We use to go there all the time."

"They opened up three new locations in the last year."

"Oh, good for them." Peter says. He always loved that place, they used to give Spidey a free coffee from time to time.

"Route to the 'Coffee Bean' in the Lower East Side planned. Should take 20 minutes, there's an accident on FDR drive near the tunnel." Scarlet informs him.

"Thanks Scarlet. Any idea what kind of accident?"

"Seven car pile up but everyone is safe so no need to rush over, Sir"

"Thanks again. Ned tell your Mom to avoid FDR Drive until she hits East 23rd."

"Will do. Wanna play Halo for like 20 minutes before we go?"

"Hell yeah." Ned tosses him a controller and they play a quick game of capture the flag before the noticed the time. "We better leave now." Ned turned his head to look at the time.

"Oh crap yeah!" He jumps up and texts pulls out his phone. "I'll text them that we on our way, hopefully they aren't running late from school."

"Cool cool. How old are they again?" Peter asks getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"14. 9th grade."

"Ah okay. Miles and Genke right?" Peter pulls out his glasses and put them on as they walk down the stairs 

"Yeah, if you get there before me just go inside. You know how my mom can be." Ned chuckles as they reach the front door where puts on his shoes.

"Yeah just send me a picture of them so I know when I see them." Peters phone dinged moments and the images came up on the HUD built into the glasses. "Cool, I'll see you in 20 or so minutes then." He tells Ned as he leaves his house and go on his motorcycle and made his way to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Hey kid." Tony opens when Peter answers the phone, he sounded tired.

"Hey Tony, I sent in that report on my A.I. earlier. Just let me know if anything is missing."

"Will do, can't wait to read it." Peter could tell there was something Tony wasn't saying.

"What is it Tony?"

"What is what?" He asks.

"What is it that you wanna ask me?"

"How'd you-? Nevermind. I wanted to ask if you'd go Vienna with Nat to the signing. I know you aren't signing right now but I want you to maybe talk to a few of the people here. Hear their side."

"I... shouldn't, it's not a political thing Tony. It's an ethical thing, I told you I know too many enhanced individuals. The Accords maybe only be for us right now but they will go after everyone else eventually."

"I know I know. I had to try kid. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I know Tony." Peter tells him as he pulls up to the coffee shop and see the two kids from the photo Ned sent him standing outside the coffee shop."I've got to go. Call if you need anything." He got off the bike and took off the sunglasses as he approached the two. "Miles and Genki right?" He asks them as they turn their heads to look at him, the both nod. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

"Hi! Yes, I'm Genki and this is Miles- wait you already knew that!" Genki nervously chuckles babbles as he shake Peters hand. Peter turns to Miles and he took Peters hand and looked just as nervous but stayed quiet.

"Hey guys, you don't need to be nervous around me." And while that was his attempt at easing their nervousness, it failed. So he tried a different approach, "What do you guys know about artificial intelligence?" This got them both to loosen as they recited back to him everything they knew. They went inside the shop and ordered as they waited for Ned. 

"Tony Stark has made the most research and advancements in artificial intelligence, I read an artificial he has one who helps him run everything."

"Oh! And then the article Tony published himself expelling the Ultron event, that alone has proven A.I. with that level of human emotion and free will is possible!-"

"Its too bad what happened with Sokovia though." Miles notes sadly.

"Yeah I was there." Peter tells them and nods to their shocked faces.

"Really?" They ask. 

"Yeah, I was..." Peter took a moment to come up with a plausible reason of being there, "on the hellicarrier that helped get as many people to safety. I watched as it fell..." Peter drifts off and started to stare into space as he remembered clinging to Wanda as the city dropped.

"Mr. Parker?" Miles asks snapping him out of it.

"Sorry about that. And please call me Peter. Mr Parker makes me feel old." They chuckle as the front door opens and the little bell dings, Peter looks over to see Ned walking in. He gives them a wave before going to the counter to order. Ned was right about these two, they were a mini them. They bounced off one another as they nerd out, they had similar mannerisms to them and they were just as smart as them. "Did Ned tell you what he was working on with me?" They shook their heads no which made Peters smile. He pulls out his phone, he types out a message to Scarlet not to mention he was Spider-Man before putting his phone on the table. "Guys, meet my own artificial assistant. Scarlet, say hello."

"Hello Miles Morales, Genke Lee."

"Wow!" They both exclaimed which made Peter smile more. "You created your own artificial assistant?"

"Yep, after meeting Tony's I wanted my own. This has been a big project of mine for nine months and we just finished her final test."

"Awesome!" They both exclaimed again, Ned finally joins them set them at the table. 

"Hello Ned Leeds."

"Afternoon Scarlet." They soon got into a discussion where they boys where asking questions after question about the Scarlet and what is was like working with Tony. It moved onto the topic of school like what their favourite topics were and then finally they landed on the mentor program and how it had really helped them with the school work and Ned gave them advice a lot.

"Wow, sounds like a good program. Maybe when I finish my degrees I'll do it, I'll have a lot more time then." He tells them.

"Yeah maybe, depends on what happens after your degree though. You might get very busy working for Tony." Ned says giving him a look that also said 'and all the Avenging'

"Yeah true." Peter glanced at the time and saw that they had actually been here for sometime, I guess time flies when you're having a good time. Peter really liked these kids, they were bright and just as nerdy as he was and were just excitable about science. "I should get going, I've got to do somethings before heading upstate again. Here pass me your phones." They did so quickly, so quickly Miles almost dropped his but caught it in time. "Here is my phone number, contact me if you need help or if you can't get a hold of Ned. Maybe I can swing a tour for you two at tower or maybe at the new compound."

"Really?!" 

"Of course, just call if you ever want to chat. I'm not a free as Ned is so obviously go to him first, he is your mentor after all. But I'll always call back when I can." Peter tells them stretching out his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Parker" Genke says to him shaking his head vigorously.

"I told you, it's Peter."

"Right of course." Genke says as Peter turns to Miles.

"Thank you, Peter."

"No worries Miles. I'll see you both later," He turns to Ned quickly and gives him a nod to follow. He tells the boys he will be right back before following Peter outside. "Hey man I hope you don't mind me doing that. I thought maybe they could use another mentor but I should've asked you first." He tells Ned as he gets on his bike.

"Don't be ridiculous man, I'm happy you took a liking to them. I'm happy you want to help mentor them, it'll be good for you and them."

"Okay good. I'll give you a call later, I'm going back to the compound once I've informed the other heroes I will be gone a few more days." Peter starts up the bike and puts on his glasses. Ned gives him a Nod and they do their little handshake before he heads back inside the coffee shop. Peter drives towards the tower so he can inform the wen of heroes and make make sure the bike is charged before he leaves the island of Manhattan.

* * *

"Incoming call, Sir."

"From who?"

"Captain Steve Rogers."

"Put him through," he waits a moment for it to connect before talking, "Hey Cap. Nat left me a message about Peggy, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks kid. Means a lot," there was a long pause before Steve spoke again changing the topic from his now passed love, "I heard you didn't sign."

"Nope, you heard what I said at the compound. I told Tony unless everyone signs I can't change my mind. He even asked me to go to the signing with Nat, hoping it might sway my decision." 

"Lucky you didn't go."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not hear? There was a bombing at the Vienna International Centre. They think the Winter Soldier was involved."

"Wait what? Is Nat okay? How many casualties?"

"Nat is fine Peter, calm down. Over 70 were injured, 12 currently dead. One including the King of Wakanda, T'Chaka."

"Damn. They think Bucky was involved? Why?"

"Video footage. I'm going to Bucharest to bring him in."

"Do you need me to come? I assume Sam's going, three against one will be better. I can-"

"No Pete, you should stay back for now. They... they might arrest me and Sam for this, I don't need you getting in trouble for me"

"But-" Peter tried but Steve cut him off.

"Peter, it's fine. If I need you I'll call."

"Okay, be safe." He finally arrives at the compound, he put his cycle back in the garage and heads to the kitchen where he finds Wanda cooking. "Hey Маленька Відьма."

"Hey Spider," She says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek while grabbing a mug, "I'm surprised you made it back tonight and earlier than I expected as well."

"I guess I couldn't keep away from you." He tells her taking sip of his drink before putting it down and giving her a hug from behind.

"Hmm," she hummed happily, "kiss ass." He retracts from her and she looks over her shoulders sticking her tongue out at him.

"Cheeky," he says under his breath. "I'm going to work on 'Project Fe' since I got back earlier than expected." When he turns to look back at her she's giving him a small pout. "Oh don't do that, think of as punishment for being rude." He says with a chuckle.

"But-"

"Come get me in an hour. Okay?" She nods and he gives her quick kiss before heading to his room where his lab was. "Scarlet bring up the specs for 'Project Fe', let's try and finish this suit."

"Bring up item 17-A, a.k.a Project Fe now." Peter approaches the work desk where the holographic specs for the suit were.

"Okay, lets remove one of the waldoes, four is too many. And let's remove the blue and focus on the red and gold."

* * *

Wanda had timed exactly an hour before barging in to the room and using her telekinesis to drag him away from his workstation. He tried to use his webs to get back to the table, desperately telling Wanda he only wanted to do one more thing but she wasn't having it. He told Scarlet to save the the project as he gave up struggling, she floated him to the kitchen table where food awaited him. He thanked his girlfriend before tucking into his meal, they then went on spending the rest of their night together. Peter woke up abruptly from a deep sleep with Wanda shaking him awake. "Peter, your phone is ringing." She tells him tiredly. He reaches over to the bedside table and with outlooking at who was calling answered the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey kid, did I wake you?"

"Tony?" Peter asks, he pulls the phone away to look at the time before moving it back to his ear, "it's four in the morning Tony." Peter groans.

"Ah, it's ten here. Sorry Pete, I wouldn't call if it wasn't urgent."

"What is it Tony?"

"It's Cap. He's been arrested along with Sam, the Winter Soldier and the Prince, well, new King of Wakanda."

"Wait what?-"

"Pete, I need you to come to Berlin." Tony tells him and Peter can tell his voice was full of urgency, even if he hid it well. "I need you to see how the Accords work. You'll see exactly how we're involved in all the right ways, you'll see it's for the best."

"I'll come, for Steve and Sam. I'll have a look like you want, but I'm telling you Tony it'll be hard for me to sign if Steve doesn't. The others won't sign until Steve does."

"Understood, if you leave now you'll arrive just before them. They're travelling by road since it's been deemed too dangerous to fly with enhanced individuals like them."

"Okay, I'll leave ASAP." Peter tells him before hanging up. He rolls over to look at Wanda and the words he needs to say are the last he wants to utter right now, "I have to leave. Steve and Sam have been arrested."

"What?" She exclaims sitting up.

"Yeah, the Winter Solider is the prime suspect for the bombing in Vienna. Cap and Sam went after him and got arrested because they haven't signed."

"I have to come with you." She insists but Peter shakes his head as he sits up next to her.

"Its bad enough I'm going. You need to stay here, where it's safe."

"But-"

"No buts. You need to stay low Wanda, Okay? The Government are looking for any reason to lock you away. We aren't risking anything until this is all sorted. Understood?" He asks her, she stays silent biting her lip looking at Peter before slowly nodding. "Good." He leans in a gives her a kiss and as he pulls away she yanks him back for another extra long, more passionate kiss that left his face looking all goofy as she pulled away.

"You better come home soon."

"Nothing can keep me from getting back to you as soon as possible." He tells her giving her one last kiss before packing his suit and changing into some more suitable clothes. Scarlet informs him that the Quinjet has been programmed with the details and that Nat would meet him when he arrives, he was tempted to bring the Spider-Cycle with him but chose against it deciding he wouldn't need it. He was only brining the suit just in case. He packed the suit in a bag since he thought wearing it around a bunch of government officials and spies might be too obvious. He wore his webshooters just incase he needed them but that was it. As soon as the Quinjet registered he was on board it took off and Peter watched as he got further and further away from the compound until it was out of sight. "I have a feeling this isn't going to go well

* * *

He arrived on the helipad of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, or should he say hovering above it. The Quinjet didn't land and didn't look like it was going to land anytime so so when the cargo door open Peter jumped out and he watched as it flew off somewhere else. Once it was out of sight he turns to see Nat walking towards him, he smiles at her and walks up to engulfing her in a hug. "Hey Nat."

"Hey паук. How was the flight?" She asks him as they pull apart.

"It was fine, I finished up sleeping since Tony woke me up when he called."

"I told him to wait but he insisted you be here." She tells him as the walk towards the stairwell

"He's trying to change my mind about signing." He pauses for a moment and looks at Nat, "You aren't going to try are you?"

"No, it's your choice молодой паук. I'll support your decision no matter what side you're on."

"Thank you, Вдова. I've missed you this last week."

"I've missed you too, Peter. Now let's get downstairs they should be arriving any minute now."

"Cool, who do people think I am?" He asks her as they descend the stairs.

"Most people think you're Avengers Liaison, the need to knows think you're a potential signer. Your identity is safe."

"Good good, it seems like it's getting harder and harder to keep it."

"You could go public. Would take a lot pressure away."

"I like having a personal life. I'm still young, I still want to make a name for myself as Peter Parker. And I still have people that would be in danger if the world knew."

"You've got a point. I'm not the best person to talk to about this. I've never had much of personal life of a secret identity." They exit the stair well and walk into the main area where people were rushing about getting ready for arrival of the 'terrorist' and company. Peter was about to say something when a small uptight looking man approached them.

"You must be the Liaison/ Potential Signer?"

"Yeah, I'm Peter." Peter extended his hand to the man who took it.

"Everett Ross. Deputy Task Force Commander. Follow me, the assets are arriving any second." They followed him to an entrance to a crosswalk. "Miss Romanov if you would go to the office. I'll keep your liaison here for when Captain Rogers arrives."

"Of course. See you in a bit Peter." Peter gives her a nod as she heads down the walkway. 

"Since they know you they might be slightly more pleasant and cooperative. So please jump in if you think it might help." Everett tells him as the approached three S.W.A.T guys and a blonde woman, "This is Agent Sharon Carter. She also has experience with Captain Rogers and one of our top agents."

"Peter." He tells her as he shakes her hand. She gives him a slight not. "Carter. Any relation to Peggy Carter?"

"Yeah she was my aunt."

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you."

"One last question. Sorry." He says as she turns back to him. "Any relation to any Parker's?"

"Um... yeah maybe. I think some estranged cousins-"

"Quiet they're here." Everett tells them as the SUV's pull up. They watch as Bucky's pod is carried away by a forklift. Nearby Steve gets out of the SUV and glances across at Bucky who doesn't spot him. With Sam and T'Challa in tow Steve approaches Peter, Sharon and Everett.

"Hey Steve."

"Peter. Surprised to see you here."

"Tony called me in. Liaison and all that." Steve looked confused and took a second to ponder before realising that it was Peter's cover.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve gestures to Bucky.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon explains to them. Peter leans into Everett to whisper something to him.

"Maybe be a little less hostile. They'll cooperate more that way."

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asks and Everett just seems to ignore Peter's advice.

"Lawyer? That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup." Everett tells the S.W.A.T. guys as they take away the Falcon wings and Caps Shield. Everett notices them watching their gear get taken away. "Oh, we'll write you a receipt."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam tells them as they walked toward the skywalk. 

"Hey you doing?" Peter asks as he moves to Sam side.

"Okay, given the circumstances. Have you signed?" Sam ask and Peter can hear the 'God help me if you've signed' in his voice.

"Not yet. Tony brought me hoping to see the Accords in action will convince me."

"Of course he has."

"But I told him that unless Cap signs I'll find it hard to sign. It just doesn't feel right."

"You can say that again." 

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?" Everett informs them.

"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa says in a matter of fact tone. Nat is walking towards them and moves to Steve side as they pass where she stood.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." She says in a hushed tone.

"He's alive." Was Steve's response. They walked into the room and they see Tony on the phone.

"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

" Try not to break anything while we fix this." Nat tells them as she leaves Steve's side who stopped when they entered the room.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences." Tony says to whoever was on the phone, "Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

"'Consequences'?" Steve asks.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something." Tony tells him.

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asks and Peter does a small double take. This is what Tony wanted Peter to see?"

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." Nat tells them a with a little too much smugness in her voice.

"That's cold." Sam states.

"Warmer than jail." Tony calls back. Peter leaves Steve and Sam to catch up with Tony.

"This is what you want me to see? The Government taking Caps shield?"

"Kid don't worry. If Steve signs the whole thing becomes legal and he gets it back. But don't you see that this is better? More organised? Safer?" Tony gestures to the monitors where it showed surveillance of them taking Bucky into custody. 

"I haven't seen any thing yet. I've seen a lot of American agents so far that's it. It's going to take a lot more than five minutes here to convince me." 

"Look just be patient. I'm going to talk to Capsicle now and hopefully this'll be over." Tony tells him giving a 'reassuring' pat on the shoulder before walking over to cap and gesturing to the class room in the centre of this monitor room. Steve looked reluctant to go but follows Tony anyway.

"Think he will sign?" Nat asks as she crosses her arms, both her a Peter watched as their two leaders started to talk.

"I don't know. Maybe, depends on what Tony says." He says as they watch the two talk, Tony shows Steve something as Steve takes seat. They talking back and forth, Tony being the fidget he is kept getting up from his sit and moved around the room. Peter notices the very thin smile Steve has as they talked.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Nat asks him as they watch a Steve get up from his seat with one of the pens in his hands.

"Nah I'm not close enough and to hear anything clearly, they're not loud enough." Peter says as Steve continues to look at the pen before turning to Tony and saying something. It seemed to be going well, Tony took a seat at the table again but then Tony said something that seemed to confuse Steve. It looked like Tony started to explain and they started to get into an argument.

" _She's just a kid!"_

_"Give me a break!"_

"I heard that."

"I think we all did." Nat says as a lot of people were trying hard not to look at the two Avengers fighting. Steve placed the pen back on the table then left the glass office.

"I'm going to go see what that was all about." He tells Nat before he walks over and enters the office. Tony hadn't noticed him walk in yet, he was staring off into space. "Looks like it didn't go so well." Tony looked surprised to see Peter there after Peter spoke.

"No. No it didn't. He isn't going to sign."

"Why did you guys star yelling?"

"It was nothing-

"Don't say it was nothing. Don't keep me out of the loop, this involves all of us. Who's 'she'?" Tony looked surprised when Peter said she, "You got a bit loud."

"The 'she'... is Wanda."

"What about Wanda?"

"I have her confined to the compound, Vision is making sure she stays there. I'm trying to sort her situation but she's not a U.S. citizen and they see her as a threat-"

"I'm sorry, you're 'confided to the compound'? Like some kind of prisoner? She's done nothing wrong!"

"In the eyes of the world she has Pete-"

"Oh that's bullshit! Are you kidding me Tony." Peter yells cutting Tony off.

"I just had this same argument Peter! There are worst places to be stuck in-

"That's not the point Tony!" Peter shouts at him, cutting him off for the third time. His anger getting the best of him really but Peter didn't care. He was treating Wanda like she was some stranger that might attack them.

"I know kid! I know!" Tony yells back as he rubs his forehead. "I know..." He says much softer, "I'm doing my best to keep her and everyone else safe." Peter still looks furious and red in the face, he was so angry with Tony right now. He should have never left. "Just trust me for now. I'm going to sort her situation out, okay?"

"Tony, you know how much I've lost. I can't lose this team and I can't lose her." He leaves Tony with that as he leaves the room to go take a breather.

* * *

"Evac all civilians. Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air." Everett yells to all the agents as all alarms went off. Steve and Sam were no where insight. Must've rushed down to get to Bucky.

 **"** Please tell me you brought a suit." Nat pleads to Tony and Peter

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant." She looked to Peter. 

"I have it but by the time I change it'll be to late. Plus, Spidey showing up in Berlin. Its a little suspicious." He whispers to her.

 **"** Follow me." Sharon tells them as she runs past them. They follow her downstair and find Bucky stalking through the building's ground floor. He batters two guards in the process. Tony, Natasha and Peter spread out to get him at different angles. Tony goes in first, Peter watches as he turns his watch into a small repulser. He shoots Bucky with a stun blast stopping him from shooting a guard Tony rushes him, firing the stun again. Bucky ducks the blast and trades blows with Tony, firing the gun. Tony has stops the bullet with his hand be pulling the gun barrel loose. He then smack Bucky in the face who inter smacks him back and punches him backwards. Peter takes his shot by webbing Bucky's face then kicking him backward. Bucky rips off the webbing and charges Peter, he winds up his metal arm and goes in for the punch but Peter grabs it.

"Cool arm. How about you take a breathe and calm down." Peter suggests being his normal quippy self, Bucky doesn't seem to like that advice and goes in for a head butt which Peter dodges and uses the movement to judo flip Bucky to ground but he was up before Peter knew it. It started a heavy assault against Peter, if Peter didn't have the same strength and agility as Steve he would've been on trouble but luckily Peter had this as well as a lot of training. The fighting style of Bucky was unique, Peter had to adjust on the go as Bucky's assault pushed him further back and back. Peter could only block it was hard for him to get a hit in. Buck went in for another head butt which Peter block but it seemed to be a distraction for Bucky to swing kick Peter's side sending him into the wall knocking him out. Everything went black, Peter could hear sounds but it was all fuzzy and muffled. When he came to Natasha was by his side waking him up, he felt groggy and it took him a moment to remember where he was and when he realised he tried to jump to his feet but Natasha kept him sitting down.

"Woah молодой паук. Take it easy."

"W-what happened. Where Barnes?" Peter stammers still groggy.

"He escaped. Steve and Sam are also AWOL. As is their gear?"

"What?"

"It seems they have more allies than expected." Nat sighed helping Peter up.

"What's our next step?" He asks her as he adjusted to being on his feet.

"Lets go ask Tony."


	4. Chapter 4

**"** I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" Secretary Ross asks as he walks around the glass office. Peter was sitting in a chair at the opposite end and was glaring hard at the back of his head.

 **"** We will. GSG-9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

 **"** You don't get it, Stark. It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this." Peter was so close to blowing off at Ross but Nat gave him a look so he decided to bite his tongue. She turns her head back to ross.

 **"** What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Steve Rogers?"

 **"** If we're provoked. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

 **"** All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in."

"How would that end any differently from the last time?" Ross asks skeptically.

 **"** Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed."

 **"** 36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson." He told them firmly.

 **"** Thank you, sir." Tony says as Ross leaves the room. "My left arm is numb, is that normal?"

 **"** You alright?" Nat asks patting him on there shoulder.

"Always." Peter gets a good look at Tony, he has a massive black eye and a cut on his brow. Peter was fine, he only bruise that was already healing on his side.

"You okay Pete?" Nat asks

"Peachy." Peter says sarcastically.

"36 hours, jeez..."

"We're seriously understaffed."

 **"** Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"

 **"** No." She scoffs, "You really think he'd be on our side?"

 **"** No."

 **"** I have an idea." She tells him.

"Yeah? Fill me in."

"Downstairs follow me." Peter watches as they leave the glass office, leaving him alone to think on everything that's just happened. It escalated so quickly, to think yesterday he was in a cafe with Ned and his two Mentee's.

"Peter, you have a call coming from Miles Morales."

"Speak of the devil. Answer Scarlet."

"Mr. Parker?" Miles says nervously down the other end of the phone.

"Hey kid, you're calling early. Everything okay?" Well, it wasn't early for Peter, it was the late afternoon for him.

"Y-yeah of course. I hope I didn't wake you or anything."

"No don't worry kid, I'm actually in Vienna right now. Time difference."

"Oh cool, what are you doing there?"

"Oh- um, Tony needed some help out here so he flew me out early this morning."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah... anyway, was there a reason you called?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to thank you for the other day. Meeting us, giving your personal number to us, offering us help. I was just wondering why?"

"Oh well its my pleasure. My Aunt always used to say, 'You help someone, you help everyone.'"

"'You help someone, you help everyone'? How does that work?"

"Well, it's a way of paying it forward. My Aunt and Uncle took me in and raised me and that was their act of kindness. I help as many people as possible in my free time and the hope is those people then also do an act of kindness. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah... I think I do. You experience something good and you try to spread that good."

"Exactly, it's sorta my way of trying to make the world a better place one person at a time."

"I like that. Thank you Mr. Parker."

"No worries Miles, anytime. And please call me Peter."

"Right of course, Peter."

* * *

"Scarlet, is protocol 'Cold Shoulder' functional?"

"Yes, sir. protocol 'Cold Shoulder' is functional"

"Can I get a rundown?"

"Protocol designation: Cold Shoulder. In the case of this protocol being active the entire suit shuts now and locks up so that not even the wearer can control it or move in it without the deactivation code. The suits systems become encrypted and I along with it so no one can use it and can only be activated and deactivated by your voice. This protocol was designed incase the suit was stolen or taken from you."

"Okay good. Is protocol 'Houdini' functional? Or is do I need to still fix that."

"Protocol 'Houdini' is indeed functional."

"Give me a run down of that protocol too."

"Protocol designation: Houdini. In the case of this protocol being activated my entire consciousness is uploaded into the suit and is removed from the main Stark/Avengers severs. Connection to the internet is cut off until another source can be found, route planning, statistics running and assistants with the suit stays functional. This function is designed incase the Avengers/Stark severs are corrupted or taken over Again, this protocol can only be activate by you. Do you wish to activate this function?"

"No... I don't need to yet."

"Yet? Peter, do you think you will need to."

"Possibly. My gut, my spider-sense is telling me this is going to go south and I might need to make a disappearing act. Or at least need you out of their hands."

"Is that why you asked about protocol 'Cold Shoulder' too?"

"Yeah. Change 'Cold Shoulder' protocol to also be activated if I am arrested. And in the case that I am arrested do not lock up the suit, just lockdown and encrypt the system."

"Do you plan on getting arrested Peter?"

"Not if I can help it." He mutters under his breath.

"Confirmation Code is required, sir."

"0773-121-122."

"Code and voice recognition confirmed."

"Good. Make sure you're monitoring everything that happens so you know when to activate the protocol."

"Of course, sir." "Peter, I have a question."

"Go ahead Scarlet."

"I noticed that both these protocols have a similar purpose to keep me out of other peoples hands. Am I that valuable?"

"To me, yes. There's no program on the planet like you, you're unique. I put a lot of effort creating you and I refuse to let you be taken and let the very slim but possible chance of being corrupted by someone else."

"I see. Thank you Peter. You are... odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes, you gave me access to the internet and you told me you wished for me to learn as much as possible. So I have studied the worlds history with the access you've gave me. You and your friends are odd."

"How so?"

"Well, the world seems to be dark and full of death and hatred for one another. You particularly have experienced both these things. But you are incredibly kind, you and your friend spend your time helping those who cannot help themselves."

"Yeah I suppose that is true-"

"And the other day, you met two strangers and gave them your contact information so they could call you anytime for help and advice. Even now, you and your friends are in a disagreement on the best way to protect people. It is an odd trait to have in a world that has created you."

"We... should get you to talk to Vision, I think you'd enjoy his company."

"Maybe- Sir, Incoming Call from an unknown caller."

"Unknown Caller? Answer it." Peter waits a moment for it to connect.

"Peter?"

"Steve? Where are you?" Peter exclaims as he moves out of sight into some nook in the hallway.

"I am... safe. I can't say where I'm using a payphone, this isn't a secure line."

"Okay, well they're looking for you. They've given us thirty-six hours and that was ten hours ago. Then Ross is going to come after you and he won't be looking to take you in if you resist."

"Are you saying to turn ourselves in?" Steve asks him with a little disbelief in his voice.

"No of course not. You'll be in a prison before you could say 'Hanukkah'."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting some form of plan. Maybe..." Peter's voice drifts off as some people walk past.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe, let them find you and... take the Quinjet to escape."

"That's... a risky plan Pete."

"The Quinjet is the best way to escape so unless you can find what hanger it is at, letting Tony find you might be best."

"You're helping me. Does this mean you've chosen a side?"

"What? No, I'm not choosing."

"I understand. You shouldn't have to chose but right now, the Avengers are split and you can't keep playing both sides. If it keeps going the way it's going it might end in a fight and it might force you to make a decision."

"I... will decided if that moment comes." Peter looks around still making sure no ones listening, "Look Steve I need to call Wanda, be safe. Think about what I suggested."

"Pete, about W-"But Peter didn't hear what Steve said as Nat called for him.

"Peter! Where are you?"

"Sorry Steve, I gotta go." He ended the call without hearing what Steve had to say. He moves into Nat's line of sight, "Over here Nat."

"Oh good, I was wondering if you could maybe help Tony search on the monitors."

"Oh sure, why not." He tells her as she takes him to Tony.

"Hey Pete, can you go to that monitor there and help me run my updated facial recognition algorithm?" Tony asks as he gestures to a screen a few monitors down.

"Sure Tony." Peter tells him, he approaches the monitor and starts uploading the algorithm. "Look Tony when we find them-"

"About that Pete. When we locate them. You can't come."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, until you sign I can't have you on an official mission."

"For real?"

"I'm sorry, Ross is already on my case. This will be pushing it too far."

"Fine. Guess I'll stay here." Peter says with an eye roll. 'Yeah right.' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **"** Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony joked to break the tension as they disabled the Helicopter Cap was running for.

 **"** Definitely weird."

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." T'Challa appears and leaps over a truck.

"Captain."

 **"** Your highness." Steve says giving him a nod.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

 **"** You're after the wrong guy."

 **"** Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

 **"** And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

 **"** Steve... you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one." Nat asks him. Suddenly Pete swings in and takes Caps shield and aims a web shooter at Tony.

“Pete!” Tony yells, “You shouldn’t be here! I told you not to come!”

“You've decided?” Steve asks Peter, who under the mask looked pained as he basically stood between his two mentors.

“No! I haven't signed. I’m just trying to keep you both from tearing this team apart!”

“Pete, that happened when they signed.” Steve turns his attention to Tony, **"** You've been busy."

And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Peter head turns to Tony when he mentions Wanda.

"What about Wanda?" But they ignored him.

Alright, We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite." Tony pauses for a moment. "Come on."

"What did you say about Wanda, Tony?" Peter turns to Steve,“You brought Wanda into this?” 

“We rescued her from the compound-" Steve tried but Peter cut him off.

“Rescued? You put her in danger!”

“I knew you’d see it my way kid-“ Tony also tried but again Peter cut him off too.

"Shut up Tony!” Peter yells and they all look in shock at Peter. “You shouldn’t have forced her to stay there!” Peters attention switched to Steve,“And you Steve brought her into this more! You wasn’t think of of her, you was thinking of you!”

“I’m sorry Peter, we thought it was best getting her out of there. I told her she didn't have to fight but she wanted to.”

"And you didn't think to tell me that! Before coming here?" Peter yells at Steve making him wince a little, "Or when I spoke to you on the phone? Are you kidding me!"

"Peter now is not the time." Steve tells him

"Like hell it isn't-"

"Peter, buddy, we need to know where you stand." Tony buts in.

"What? I won't choose!"

"You need to now!" 

"But-"

"Now Peter!"

"Fine!" Peter hops off the truck and moves to Tony's side, still holding Caps shield. "Cap, remember that mission in Romania?" He asks as he moves a little behind Tony, Steve looks confused when Peter says this. "My third mission as an Avenger. This feels eerily similar don't you think?" Peter sees the realisation hit Steve and he gives Peter a little nod. "Lets hope this turns out just a good." Peter throws the shield in the air towards Steve before aiming his wrist to Rhodey and Tony's feet, webbing them as much as possible before moving away from Tony to Steve's side, he see's Tony's face as he swaps side. "I'm sorry Tony."

"I know, kid. I know."

 **"** Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her."

"Like hell you will Tony." Peter tells him.

"Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

 **"** Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes."

 **"** Barnes is mine!" T'Challa announces but is tackled to the ground by Cap.

"Okay... Rhodey take Barnes and Wilson." Rhodey breaks Peters webbing and heads into the terminal for Sam and Bucky, why Tony breaks his webbing and heads for Wanda but he gets stuck in mid air and when he turns he sees Peter has attacked a line of webbing to him and was stopping him from flying off. "Oh come on Pete." He aims a repulser at Peter and fires but Peter dodges keeping his hold on the webline, until something cuts through it. They both look and see Natasha's arm still extended from where she has just thrown a knife to cut it. Tony gives a nod to Nat before flying off to get Wanda.

"No!" Peter yells as he attempts to follow but Natasha kicked him before he could get off the ground. "Seriously Nat."

"Come on молодой паук." She smirks at him, "Ready for a rematch." 

"You know it." He gets up off the ground and instantly went in for a swing kick which she blocked. They traded blow after blow, never landing a solid hit as the other just dodge or blocked. "Come on Nat, just let me go to her."

"She is fine without you right now." She judo flips him and he groans look up at her, "we need to have a little conversation."

"About what?"

"You and Wanda." She says as she helps him up and then gets back into fighting position, he sighs and gets into the same position.

"What about me and Wanda?" He asks as he dodges each of her punches.

"You should run, while you can."

"What?" The statement caught him so off guard she got a slid kick into his chest.

"In the confusion, get to Wanda and run. Get out of here."

"What? No!

"Peter-

"No Natasha," Peter says as he gets back up for the second time in this fight, "I get it. I do, it would very easy to run. But no." He gets the advantage on her now while they talked, "I won't abandon this team, our family. Okay Nat?" He finally get her to the ground by flipping her.

"You never call me Natasha."

"You've never given me a reason to." He says and she can tell he's smiling under the mask as he helps her up.

"Go." He looks at her confused then she nods in the direction Tony went and his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Thanks Nat." Peter sprints away from her as she goes to deal with one of the other heroes, Peter watches as Wanda pulls cars from the parking structure out and have them fall onto Tony. Once he was sufficiently covered Wanda and Clint moved away from the pile where they see Peter running to them. "Wanda!" He yells as as he gets closer.

"Peter?!" She hollers back and the shock stops her from moving for a moment before sprinting towards him where they meet in the middle and Peter envelops her in a tight hug, clutching the back of her head before stroking it comfortingly. 

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." She whispers into his shoulder.

"Sorry to break up the reunion kids," Clint says as he approaches them, "But remember we're in the middle of a fight."

"Right, of course." Wanda says as they pull away from one another and recompose themselves. "Let's go." Wanda says and they start heading for Quinjet, they run into Cap and the others as they do. But they were stopped by a high intensity beam cutting across in front of them, they all look up to see Vision hovering above them.

 **"** Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." Vision announces as Tony's team arrives on the other side of that line.

 **"** What do we do, Cap?" Sam asks.

 **"** We fight." Steve tells them determinedly.

"This is everything I wanted to avoid." Peter groaned as they started to charge at each other. Steve blocks a punch as Iron Man lands, Clint fires an arrow at Vision. War Machine flies after Falcon and Bucky trades blows with T'Challa. Each person changed 'partner' every other move so it was hard to tell who was fighting who. An explosive arrow hits Iron Man as Natasha throws Scott, Peter swings through the air and hit Rhodey to the ground while Tony struggles to evade vehicles projected by Wanda. Bucky lands punches on T'Challa while Clint and Natasha battle with batons. Peter ends up in up in front of Tony and they start to exchange attacks. "I'm sorry Tony, I really am."

"I know kid, no hard feelings." He tells him as he blast Peter in the chest sending him to the ground.

"Ow! Are you sure?"

"Okay... maybe some." He tells Peter as he starts to lift off the ground but his suit starts malfunctioning and freaking out. Peter moves onto his next opponent, Vision.

"Hey Vis." Peter grunts as he attempts to slam into Vision but he phases as Peter is about to hit.

"Hello Peter." He replies as he attempts to subdue Peter, neither are landing hit. Peter dodges every punch and beam Vision throws at Peter while Vision phases or dodges Peters attacks or webbing. "I hope you aren't angry with me for not telling you my orders about Wanda. I was only doing what I believed was best."

"Nah, of course not buddy. You got to do what you go to do." He tells Vision, they attempt to continue their fight but they become distracted by the fact a giant shadow started to loom over them and that's when they turned to look to see the hero known as Ant-Man had grown to the same height as the airport. "Oy vey." Peter mutters to himself as the situation seems to have just escalated once more. Peter watches Vision start to fly as that new development took priority over Peter. Peter watches the assault as they all focused on the now GiAnt-Man, Peter looked to where he could help but it was hard. He looks to Wanda who's helping Sam fight Iron-Man. "Wanda!" She looks his way, "Can I get a lift?" He asks as he points towards Rhodey. She gives him a nod and he feels her powers surrounding his feet before he was launched into the air, he shoots a weblink out and out hitches onto Rhodey, Rhodey glances to the side as he probably feels the drag and sees Peter he gives him a small wave. Rhodey starts flying around rapidly and erratically to attempt to fling Peter off. Peter, in the very blurred view that he's getting as he's flung around in the air, sees two figures running towards the Quinjet. He assumes they're Bucky and Steve making their get away then suddenly his Spider-sense goes off and he notices the webbing breaking off and before he can do anything he's flung into a plane hard. He groans in pain and his vision becomes blurry as he hits the ground.

"Peter!" He hears someone say and they're by his side, he attempts to see who it is. "Peter, are you okay?"

"W-wanda?" Peter asks but before he could get confirmation everything goes black and he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying the story and some of the references and little details I've been putting in.  
> In Age of Spider I said Peter had some experience with mental manipulation and some training from a bald guy. That would be a little nod to Professor X.  
> In chapter 2 of this story I talked about a school of enhanced individuals, another nod to the X-Men.  
> I've also name dropped a few such as Luke Cage and Cloak and Dagger.
> 
> The confirmation code used to change to the protocol function is another reference. Can anyone guess what the reference is before the next chapter? I'll give the people who do get it a little shoutout for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter groans as he slowly moves around. The ground is oddly soft as he rolled over with his eyes slowly adjusting to the light, he can slightly hear people talking but he couldn't focus on what was being said. He then realises he's in a bed and as his eyes finally adjust to the light they widen at the realisation of where he was. In a cell with reinforced glass and thick metal bars infant of that, he approaches the glass and sees other cells around him, the room was built like a semi-circle. He looks into each of the cells and sees his fellow avengers in their cells. "And he's finally awake!" Peter turns his head to see Sam, a small smile as Peter looks at him.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Pete."

"Peter!" He hears Wanda exclaim, he looks to the cell next to same and sees Wanda approach the glass but the sight of her shocked him and he felt his temper rising. She stood in the cell but she had this thick blue straitjacket on her and a collar round her neck.

"Wanda! What the hell!"

"Peter calm down." She says softly. "I'm okay."

"Okay? Look what they've done to you!"

"Please Peter, stay calm." Clint says. But Peter's temper is already high. He start punching the glass at full swing. He hits it but just bounces off. He tries and again but again no effect. "Peter, stop. You won't be able to break it." But Peter ignores him and continues his attack. He hits it again and again and again, his first slowly starting to bleed and getting on the glass in the spot he was hitting.

"Pete, I would stop." Sam encourages him but he ignores him as well. He hits harder and harder, ignoring the pain his hand was feeling he just wanted to release some built up anger. He knew nothing was going to happen from this but it helped him in someway.

"I would listen to your friends Mr. Parker." Ross' voice comes over the intercom. Peter turns and see the camera in the corner of the cell.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" Peter yells at the camera before turning back around and throws one last punch, a large crack appears in front of him on the glass and all eyes including Peters widened in shock.

"I warned you Mr. Parker." Ross's voice appears over the intercom again. Thats when Peters spider-sense went off, Peter turned to see panels slide open and a gas started to pour into the room. Peter looked panicked and he chose his only option and decided to attempt to break the glass further. He started hitting the same spot before where it had cracked before, each hit made it slowly crack some more but he started to feel the effects of the gas, his eyes became heavy and it became harder and harder to keep his arm up. He hit the glass one last time but it did nothing, he wobbled slightly then fell forward into the glass, sliding down it slowly as his eyes close completely.

"Peter!" He heard someone maybe multiple yell as he slid down before hitting the ground and passing out. When Peter woke up later he was much more alert, he jumped to his feet to see the glass had been replaced. He also felt something heavy around his neck, he lift his hand to his neck but he never reached the skin as a large bulky collar was now around his neck.

"I warned you Mr. Parker." A voice says, Peter looks towards the glass and watches as Ross appears in front of it holding a small remote in his hand. "Now you'll face the consequence."

"I swear to God, Ross. When I get out of here I'm going to shove your head up your own ass where belongs." Peter almost growls at him, slamming a fist into the glass. Ross gives him a small smirk that just make Peter angrier but Ross then raised his hand showing off the remote, he then moves his thumb on to the button pressing it and Peter's whole body stiffens as an electric shock was sent through his body. Peter struggled to stand as the shock was so intense but he refused to collapse with Ross standing in front of him smirking. Ross finally let go of the button stopping the electrical assault on Peter's body. 

"That is what happens from now on when you become... aggressive, a poor guest."

"I'll give you a poor guest..." Peter mutters under his breath, his heavy breathing slowly becoming back to normal.

"What was that Mr. Parker?" Ross asks with a smirk raising his hand again.

"Nothing." Peter tells him.

"That's what I thought."He says turning his back on Peter, as soon as he left the room and the door shut Peter collapsed to his knees.

"Pete, you okay?" Sam asks, concern in his voice.

"Yeah... f-fine. I've had... worst." He exhales sharply and replies in between his long heavy breaths, "I'll... be fine... in a minute."

"Can't believe you broke the glass, man." Sam chuckles

"Yeah kid, pretty sure the glass is designed to withstand Hulk and Thor."

"They were... probably... bluffing." Peter says making them laugh. Peter looks up and sees the worried look on Wanda's face. "I'm fine, don't worry Маленька Відьма." She visibly eased after he used his nickname for her, but she still looked a little worried. "We will all be fine."

* * *

"You know Cassie done the exact same thing when she was a baby, she would do this giggle when she was sleeping." Scott tells Clint as they chat about their kids. It was a nice way to pass the time, it definitely took Peter's mind off it. Sam told some stories when he was in the Air Force, stories of when he first used his wings and how he badly he failed when first training with them. Peter talked about what his career as Spidey, his first appearance in a wrestling match which oddly Scott actually knew about. He wouldn't name anyone like Ned, Miles, MJ or Gwen when telling them some of his stories since Ross or someone was most definitely listening. Peter looks over to Wanda and see the blank face she had on making Peter was a little worried for her, she had been getting quieter since he was last shocked. It was hard to tell really how long they'd be there but it hadn't been long though, it had been maybe two days, maybe less since the airport but Peter couldn't exactly tell.

"Маленька Відьма, are you okay?" He asks her while Scott and Clint kept talking, she looks to him and tries to force a small smile and a small nod to try a reassure him. "We will be okay. I promise." She nodded before looking away again, Peter knew that he couldn't keep that promise. How were they supposed to be okay when they were locked up in the most secure prison ever. All hope seemed loss then the security door opens and in walks the last person they thought they'd see and their chatter starts to die down. Clint starts clapping as the man walked into the room.

"The Futurist, gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

"Clint." Peter scolds but he ignores Peter.

Tony Stark: Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'll put you here. Come on.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." Peter could hear the glare in Clints voice.

"Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for..." Tony tried to justify as his words drifted off.

"Criminals?" Peter hears Clint stand up and get to his feet, "Criminals, Tony. Think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Saw or Peter or Wanda. But here we are!"

"Because you broke the law."

"Tony..." Peter groans.

"Yeah." Clint states bluntly.

"I didn't make you."

"La, la, la, la, la..." Clint childishly sings very quietly.

"You read it, you broke it." Clint continues to sing as Tony talks, "Alright, you're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"He says to him before walking away from him.

"You gotta watch your back with this guy. There's a chance he's gonna break it."

"Clint!" Peter scolds again as Tony walks up to his cell, "Hey Tony."

"Hey Pete. You doing okay?"

"Oh you know, a good as I can be." Peter says with a small smile which Tony returns. "Sam told me what happened to Rhodey, is he gonna be okay?"

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So... fingers cross." He tells him as he raises his fingers crossed. "What do you need? They feed you yet?"

"You're the good cop now?" Sam asks from his cell, Tony turns and approaches him.

"I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went."

"Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me."

"Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about thirty seconds before they realise it's not their equipment." Peter sees Tony fiddling with his watch as he talks to same before pulling up a holographic image. "Just look. Because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first."

"Cap is definitely off the reservation but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to..."

"Hey, it's alright." Sam tells him, Tony leans closer to the window. Sam sighs and looks a bit uneasy, "Look, I'll tell you... but you have to go alone and as a friend."

"Easy." 

"They've gone to an old Hydra facility in Siberia, that's where the other five Winter Soldiers are being held in stasis. They believe this Zemo guy wants to break them out setting them loose on the world. But Barnes said they were extremely unstable and that's why they were originally put into cryogenic stasis."

"Okay, Siberian Hydra Facility. I can work with that." Tony says more to himself than to Sam. "Thank you, Sam." He walks back over to Peter, Peter could see he was avoiding Wanda's gaze. "Hey kid."

"Yeah Tony?"

"When you get out, you'll find your suit is with me." Peter looks at him wide-eyed, "What? You think I'd let Ross take it?"

"Thank you, Tony." And with that being said Tony excited the room and the shutting of the door echoed through out the room. "Well, that was... unexpected."


	6. Chapter 6

The food was abysmal and Peter was finding it harder and harder to stay hopeful. When Tony said to him ' when you get out, I have your suit' Peter thought that meant Tony was going to break him and the others out but no such luck yet. Peter hadn't been sleep well and had been struggling since his mind was constantly active, he would either be watching Wanda to make sure she was okay, running odds on them breaking out, trying to figure out exactly how many days its been since they were put in or thinking about Ned and the others who might be wondering where he was. If his arrest was made public those who knew he was Spider-Man would know what happened hopefully and hopefully Ned made an excuse for him if people asked about him. Peter bet J. Jonah Jameson was having a field day with this, any opportunity to call him a menace but Peter bet it was even hard for him to spin this since he was fighting along side Captain America, one of Jamesons favourite heroes.

"Anyone awake?" Peter hears Scott ask.

"Yeah I am." Peter whispers back.

"Oh, hey man. Why you awake?"

"Not been getting much sleep. You?"

"Had a dream about my daughter. Used to get them a lot when I was in prison before." Scott sighs.

"You've been to prison? You don't seem the type."

"Yeah well it was a steal from the rich give to the poor type of situation."

"Ah okay, so not too bad."

"I may have also broke into my boss' house, stole a few things and drove his car into his pool."

"Ah that... is kinda awesome."

"You think so?" Scott asks sounding surprised.

"Hell yeah man, wish I done that to my old boss."

"Why can't you sleep Pete? Can I call you Pete?"

"Yeah sure." Peter says not really caring, "A few things. My minds is constantly active, it won't slow down and If I do fall asleep I'm worried I'll have sort of nightmare."

"I see, is that a recent thing? Since we got arrested?"

"No, it's always been an issue. Wanda had made it easier though, she started to help by putting my mind to rest with her powers." Peter says as he looks fondly at Wanda's sleeping form. "I hadn't slept well in years before meeting Wanda, before we started dating officially she heard me screaming from my room and rushed into check on me."

"You sound in love Pete."

"Never loved anyone like this. Which means it'll kill me if I lose it."

"Can't be thinking like that kid." Came Sam's voice in the darkness, "Got to have hope and faith."

"Hard to have that when we're stuck in here."

"Well," A new voice came from the darkness, "I suppose I should get you out of here." The lights flickered on and out for the shadows came Steve Rogers smirking at each of them.

"Cap?!"

"Took you long enough." Sam joked.

"Yeah, were you on vacation or something?" Peter quipped.

"Yeah, needed a break from your smartass." Steve joked back. "Now let get you out of here." He walked up to each of their cells, getting Clint and Scott first using the key card he had on him, Peter assumed he stole it from one from the guards. Then he got Peter and Sam out and lastly Wanda. Peter had Steve remove the collar with some sort of key fob he must've also got off one of the guards, he then gave it to Peter who rushed over to Wanda and removed her collar then ripping off her straitjacket. They hugged instantaneously before kissing passionately, Peter couldn't remember the last time they kissed.

"Okay break it up you too." Sam tells them before turning to Steve, "what's the plan Cap?"

"Natasha is waiting on in the Quinjet, I've taken out all the guards but we need to hurry before any of them wake up and sound the alarm."

"Nat's with you?" Peter asks as he helps Wanda up.

"Yeah... she had a somewhat change of heart." Steve explains, "Okay lets move." They moved as quickly as possible, Wanda was a little fatigued so she could move fast which lead to Peter just picking her up and carrying her which she did not complain about. They rushed on to the Quinjet and as soon as Peter's feet hit the cargo ramp they took off, which was just in time as Peter could hear an alarm in the distance as they got further and further away, the cargo door shut as the Raft slowly disappeared from view. Peter walked further into the jet where the others were still holding Wanda.

"Peter, you can put me down now."

"Oh- right." He let her down gently and made sure she was in a seat securely before going over to the others.

"Where to now?" Sam asks Steve who was staring out the window.

"Wakanda. King T'Challa has given us a safe haven for a short time until we come up with a plan."

"Actually Cap," Peter says making them all look to him, "I need to stop by the compound first."

"You what?" Sam asks.

"I need my suit."

"Pete, we can't-"

"Cap I need my suit and I need to talk to Tony."

"No way." Clint says."

"Sam, you heard Tony. He basically told me to get my suit from him if I got out."

"Is this True Sam?" Steve asks, Sam was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah he said that as he left."

"Look, you drop me off about a mile down the road. Circle round for a bit, I'll signal when I'm out and you pick me up. Quick and easy."

"Is that safe?" Scott asks.

"Yeah of course. And if it goes badly only I get taken in. But it won't." Peter reassures them, Steve looked unsure on what to do. He looks to Nat to see what she thinks and she gives him a small nod.

"Okay fine. Can you give him something while you're there?"

"Of course."

* * *

"-I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is... this is a bad beat. But it hasn't change my mind. I don't think." Peter sees him give Tony a crooked smile and takes Tony's hand.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just going to take a break." Tony helps him into the other room for him to sit down and eat something. Tony heads back out into the other room where Peter was knocking on the door with his hood up covering his face. "Hello? Can I help you?" Peter lifts his head up so Tony can see his face, Tony's eyes widen and his mouth drops a little in shock.

"Think you can let me in?" He asks through the glass door. Tony snaps out of it and swings the door open pulling him in.

"You're out! You're here!" Tony exclaims pulling Peter into a hug which shocked Peter quite a bit to the point where he didn't hug back right away.

"Yeah I can't stay for long." He tells Tony as he pulls away. "I wanted to come by to get my suit and... apologise." Tony looks a little confused when Peter says this. "Tony I'm really sorry, I tried so hard to pick a side but I couldn't sign."

"Hey hey, kid don't worry. You had no choice I know. I'm not mad."

"You aren't?"

"Not at you, no."

"But at Steve." It was less of a question and more of a statement which Tony stayed quiet to. Peter didn't want to try and have this talk not right now. "Look, um, I can't stay much longer otherwise it'll get too suspicious. If they find out I've been here they need to think I broke in."

"Right of course. Let me grab the suit." Tony tells him before rushing into the other room before bringing out a suitcase. "Your entire supply of webbing is in there as well as your back up web shooters as well as your watch and glasses and some clothes.."

"Thanks Tony, it means a lot."

"I also realised if you got out you'd most likely be a fugitive so I came up a sub frequency network so we can stay in contact."

"Thank you, again, Tony." He gives him a quick hug and turns to leave but turns back and gives Tony a package, "Oh before I leave Steve wanted you to have this." Peter notices the look on Tony's face as he stares at the package. "Look, I know you're mad and you'll be mad a long time. But you know that someday soon you'll need each other and you can't let your anger get in the way if that time comes." Tony stares at him before giving him a small nod. "Goodbye Tony."

"Goodbye Peter."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting this story guys. Hope you read Age of Spider and enjoyed that too. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this story.


End file.
